Only Her
by foreverafangirl1174
Summary: So this is my first attempt at writing any sort of fanfic, I hope you guys enjoy it :D. For now Percy has just realized how much Rachel means to him and he's trying to get the courage to ask her out...
1. Chapter 1

I guess I always thought I was in love with Annabeth or at the very least that I liked her. I mean she's AMAZING, she's pretty, smart, resourceful, brave... well she's as close to perfect as anyone can be. But she's not for me... when I look at her I want to protect her, I kinda look at her the same way I do Grover (purely as a friend), but one look at Rachel and I forget my own name... when I look at her nothing else matters. She's not perfect which in a way makes her even more stunning. She doesn't care for people's opinions, but she does care for people. She's her own person... there will never be someone quite like her. She's a special person who had a special place in my heart, I would do anything to protect her. It hurts so much not to be able to see her constantly... to not talk to her, to not be in her lovely presence. Even though she's knows about all the Greek stuff she still reminds me that there's a world different from mine. A world that I already know I can't be part of and after all I've been through I wouldn't want to. But she reminds me that I'm a connection between the two worlds... when I see her I am renewed with energy. She represents everything good in my life. She's in on my secret world, but she also is a mortal (a very brave one too). She was there for me in the maze... she risked her life so she could hep others... so she could help me. I can not imagine how hard it must have been for her. I was a tiny bit scared and I had more experience with Greek monsters. I now realize that I'm deeply in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I'm in love with my red headed nightmare. I've made up my mind... I'm gonna ask her out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy P.O.V**

 _You can do this_ , I thought to myself as I walked to the Big House. I've talked with Rachel numerous times before, but the simple fact that I'm asking her out scares me to an end I thought impossible. I'm scared because I really like her and I don't want to mess things up before they even start. The Gods know and almost every camper can tell you that things don't quite always turn out the way I would like them to. If only I could have asked a daughter of Aphrodite for help on how to ask a girl out, but they probably would have thought that I was going to ask Annabeth and I didn't really feel like explaining why the golden couple is not going to happen. I'm actually super grateful at the moment the reason being that Annabeth took the things quite well, then again she is the daughter of Athena. Okay now that I'm actually outside I can't believe I'm going to do this... I might finally get some happiness that doesn't come from the fact that I have survied one more day in a monster filled world. _Please Lady Aphrodite help me express my feelings... and Dad can you help me out in some way? It does't really matter how._ Okay this is it one final check... neither my armpits nor my breath smells thank gods I smell fresh like the ocean, I'm not sure if it's my natural smell or if my Dad helped me last minute either way I send a silent thanks to him. And so my quest begins with three quick knocks...

"Hi, Percy. Feel better after saving the world? If you're looking for Chiron he's not here... he's at the stables if remember correctly," said the most beautiful girl in the world.

"Hi, Rachel. I feel fine... I... umm ... I wasn't looking for Chiron. I was actually hoping we could talk?" I replied

" Oh umm... okay. Do you want to come in? Though I was painting so it might be a little messy..." she sheepishly responded.

" That's okay, can we take a walk instead? I think it would be better then we can come back and maybe I can take a peak at what you're painting?"

" Okay. Give me a second and I'll be right out... I have to look for my shoes."

" Sure I'll wait out here or do you want me to help you?"

" That's okay, it shouldn't take very long."

And with that I waited a couple of minutes for her outside. So far things are going okay, but then again it felt kinda awkward. I still don't know how to ask her out... _please Aphrodite help me unless you already have if so thanks I guess._

 **Rachel P.O.V**

What does Percy want to talk about? Shouldn't he be out celebrating with Grover and Annabeth that they saved the world from their evil grandfather?

It hurts just to think about him and Annabeth being together, I guess it was bound to happen. I was just hoping that I could have a peaceful end of the summer. Did he come to say that he's sorry that he can't ever reciprocate my feelings? No, I think he'd leave me alone to heal my wounds. I glanced over to my unfinished painting, for this painting I had chosen Annabeth, Grover, and Percy as my subjects. I was going to finish it today and give it to Percy tomorrow before I left camp. I had considered making something for Annabeth and Grover, but I didn't have time. Most campers think I don't like Annabeth, but that's a complete lie. I like her and we get along quite well. She is in fact one of the few friends I have, which is why I never would do anything to hurt her. I should really stop painting with my feet. I almost never remember where I leave my shoes. I eventually found a pair of shoes and put them on as I headed outside.

As I opened the door I was once again reminded of how handsome Percy was and the early sunset made him even better. I doubt I'll ever forget Percy, he is my first crush and quite frankly I had doubted ever feeling this strongly about someone. I try to look away before he can catch me staring at him, but I'm too slow and our eyes meet. For a split second I feel that perhaps he does have feelings for beside those of friendship. He simles and I can't help but blush.

"Hey, I'm ready. So where are we going? Wait! Let me guess, we're going to the beach?" I ask trying to hide my emberassment.

"Umm... yeah... the beach is especially beautiful at sunset. And I also wanted to talk to you in a more private setting," he sheepishly replied.

 _The beach at sunset? Why did he have to pick such a romantic spot? It's pure torture._ I silently thought. " Oh, okay. We should hurry then, I don't want to miss the sunset at the beach. Come on I race you to the shore!" I screamed as I started running for the shore. " Last one there has to bring cake next summer. I happen to like red velvet for future reference."

" And I happen to love blue cake!" replied Percy as he started to run as well.

 **Percy P.O.V**

One of the things I really like about Rachel is that she's willing to be spontaneous and with her you can never be looks beautiful as she races through camp, some of the other campers are staring , but we both quite frankly don't care. after everything that has happened I earned the right to chase after Rachel as we head towards the beach. Rachel is not the most athletic girl, but she's not in bad shape either. It takes me a while to catch up, but when I do I decide to let her win. I think she'll notice it, but I do't think she'll complain. I think I'll keep things simple and just tell her that I like her and ask for a date before she leaves for New York. i think she'll say yes, but then again she might say no since she's The Oracle...

When we finally arrive at the beach Rachel drops tothe sand and calls out, " I know you let me win. You still owe me red velvet, however I will also bring blue cake for you. So do you just want blue cake or would you prefer a specific flavor?'

"You doon't have to bring me cake... we can just share yours," I replied before sitting besides her in the sand.

"I'm afraid that is simpply just not ppossible. I happen to take cake very seriously and I don't share with just anyone... the day I share my cake with you you'll know you're extremely special."

"Ouch. You don't think I'm special enough/ and here I thought that after facing Kronos together you would consider me a close friend."

"Percy, I do consider you a really close friend. One of the best in fact, but you see I don't even share with my dad. You're really close though, so what did you want to talk about anyway?"

Here was the moment of truth, I would finally have an answer and not have to constantly wonder. Yet I'm still at a loss for words, only she can render me speechless. "I... I wanted to tell you that I really like you... as more than a friend. and I was wondering if you would consider going out before we head back to the city." I somehow had managed to muster up enough courage to spill my guts. The whole time I had looked away from her and now that I turned to look at her I saw her staring at the ocean. She seemed quite conflicted, maybe I rushed into it? " Umm... you don't have to answer right this instant, if you want you can tell me tomorrow."

She turned to face me and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. " I like you too. I just thought that you liked Annabeth. And I would reslly have liked to gone out with you, but I'm leaving tomorrow night," she replied with a sadened voice. " Though I will share that cake that you'll bring next summer,' she said trying to be more upbeat.

Of course this had to happen... I mean after finally being able to tell her my true feelings she has to leave. But I refuse to let something else get in the way. I have to take action and prepare a memorable first date before she leaves. It's not too late. I can come up with something by tomorrow. " So, do you want to go on a date with me? A straight answer, please."

"I would love to," she replied without hesitation.

"Okay. I'll meet you at the Big House tomorrow at around 7 o'clock. I simply cannot allow you to leave without going on a date. We've waited too long already. Come on, I'll walk you back." I got up and offered my had to help her up. " I have a lot of planning to do."

"Thank you. This means a lot to me,' she said as she stood up.

The walk back was more quiet, not in an awkward kind of way more like a peaceful and happy silence. I think neither of us wanted to jinx it. When we came to the Big House I turned around to tell her that she should dress confortably, since we were going hiking after eating breakfast, but she attacked me with a hug and rendered me speechless once more.

"Good night Percy. I'll see you tomorrow," she said before going inside. And in that moment I felt so lucky for falling for her.


End file.
